Network communications can be gated by rate limiters. Such rate limiters can be implemented in hardware or software. Hardware rate limiters are faster and more efficient but are limited in the number of flows they can govern. Although software rate limiters are not so limited, they drain the resources of the processors on which they execute and can burden computing devices because of the computational resources they consume.